She's So Gone
by Intel-wolf1
Summary: Skylar Moon Tanner was created a vampire by the Volturi because of her gift. What happens when she leaves five years later? Will she find her sister? Will she save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This was just something I started randomly but I'm having fun writing it. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

My throat burned, I was thirsty again, but I tried to push it back. Food was coming; Jane was being the "tour" guide. I glanced at the leaders and they were inching forward in their chairs anxiously, well except for Marcus, so that made only two of them being anxious. The rest of the guard in the room was slightly shifting from foot to foot. No one said a word waiting to hear the voices that would tell us our food was arriving.

Then it happened a bunch of enthused whispers down the hall, all talking about how great it was that they got this exclusive tour. Then I heard Jane's sickly sweet voice talking over the crowd. I didn't like Jane. She thought she was better than everyone else just because she had the favor of one of the leaders. It only took a few minutes and she was leading the group of naïve humans in. Once everyone was in the large double doors were closed.

Aro, the head leader of the three, stood. He smiled, "Welcome. I am so happy you could join us today. You see," His smile widened to show his teeth and though they weren't fangs they didn't look like human teeth, I heard a few gasps. He went on, "Me and my friends here are thirsty and we have been waiting for you for a while."

We all tensed as the humans started whispering to each other in confusion. There was a man in front of me and I watched his neck. My eyes focused on the translucent skin over his pulse, if I concentrated hard I could hear his pulse beating and now it quickened as he became anxious. I looked sideways at Aro just in time to see him give a slight nod and then I sprang for the man. He didn't have time to scream, nor did any of the other first victims, but the extras screamed and continued to scream as they ran to the doors to find them locked.

When I was finished with the man I let him fall limply to the ground. I ran to the people trying to escape and pulled a woman back by her hair. I drained her too and decided I was full. I looked around at all the dead bodies and felt remorse. This wasn't what I would choose; I didn't particularly like killing humans, because I was one once. Aro told me this was the best way to keep the thirst down. I went to the back of the room by the thrones quietly.

"Hello Skylar. How are you?" Marcus asked in his slow steady tone, he had come back to his throne. He smiled at me, which was rare, he hardly ever smiled. By far he was my favorite of the Volturi leaders.

I turned to him so I didn't have to watch Felix and Alec fighting over the last human, "Hello Marcus. I feel much better now. How about you?"

Marcus nodded, "I'm doing alright." He sighed softly.

"That's good. Did you get enough to drink? I'm sure I can sneak the last human from those two bozos," I said slightly tilting my head toward the two who were still fighting.

He chuckled something more rare than a smile, "No, I'm fine my dear."

"Alright—" I started.

"What are you doing," a voice said to my right. I looked and saw Caius, the scariest of the leaders, stood there his arms crossed. "Go start cleaning up."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it. I started to walk away. Marcus stopped me, "Skylar is fine, Caius. I talked to her first and there are enough others to clean up the mess. Let me talk to her." Caius softly growled but stalked away.

"Thank you. Look if you don't want to talk to me I understand," I hesitated where I stood. I was still new compared to everyone else and I still felt like an outsider.

Marcus chuckled again, "My dear when are you going to learn I enjoy talking to you?"

Again before I could answer I was interrupted. A bronze haired boy charged in and I noticed subtle changes from him and us but he was definitely a vampire. He had gold eyes instead of the ever red eyes of ours. He looked at the pile of humans with disgust. He stopped in front of Aro, who was now back at his chair.

Aro smiled wide, "Ah Edward. How nice to see you. I have been hoping you would come."

"Aro I'm not here for that. I want you to kill me," Edward said, bluntly. He kneeled down and waited.

I tilted my head slightly at him. That was the weirdest request I have ever heard. I mean I saw them kill other vampires, but the vampire didn't want to die. Maybe whatever made his eyes weird was some kind of vampire disease. And if it was I hoped it wasn't contagious. I looked at him and I saw a slight smirk on his face.

"Now why would I do that? If you are not enjoying your life you have now. Why don't you join the guard. It would suit you well," Aro suggested. I frowned at him, was he trying to get us all infected?

"You know without even asking that, that won't happen…ever. I'm just tired of living," he said, glaring at the ground.

Aro sighed, "I won't kill you. You may stay here as long as you like and please give my offer a thought."

Edward growled, stood and walked out. And then it was quiet again. My head was wheeling. And I was glad I didn't get headaches, even so I put a hand up to my forehead, more as a habit than anything else.

Marcus looked at me, "Are you alright young one?"

"Yeah, just a little confused," I said, looking at him.

"What of, my dear one?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

I bit my lip, a little embarrassed; no one seemed concerned of Edward's problem. I took an unneeded breathe, "That Edward guy. His eyes were weird; does he have some kind of disease? Do vampires get diseases?"

He chuckled again, "Only if you call vegetarianism a disease." He looked at me his smile actually reaching his eyes.

"Vegetarianism?" I tilted my head. "What do you mean by that?"

He thought for a minute, "His whole coven, including him, hunts animals instead of humans. They live among humans and don't kill them. I've considered trying their diet, but as you know Aro doesn't believe we can survive or we will become weak if we drink animal blood."

That perked my interest. "I wouldn't mind doing that. I'm not a fan of killing innocent humans."

He nodded, "I understand. But that's one thing you can't do being in the guard. One day you can leave if you wish but wait until I tell you, alright."

"Okay," I said, nodding then I went to a wall and slid down it until I was sitting. The rest of the day went by uneventful. I stayed out of people's way as they moved about. Being the youngest had its disadvantage. I looked eighteen because that was when I left my human life behind and as a vampire I was five years old.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Since we don't know what Edward really said I had him be blunt…think about it, it is Edward. Anyway please R&R. thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

A few days pass and it is St. Marcus Day. Edward had shown up every day asking for the same thing. The last thing Aro told him was that he had no reason to kill him. And Edward had said he was going to give him reason. I slid my arms through my heavy cloak. It was sunny outside and it wasn't that the sun would burn us; it was that we sparkled like diamonds in the sun. And the city, Volterra was crawling with humans.

Once the cloak was in place I slipped out the door. Walking down the streets of Volterra, I thought of how this day came to be. It was the day vampires were "expelled" from the city by none other than Marcus, little did the humans know, that we lived right under their very noses. I smiled to myself and then stopped short when a brunette human ran right in front of me. I watched her and then saw who she was running towards and yelling at him. It was Edward and he was bare-chested and about to step into the sun. She made it to him and pushed him back farther into the shadows. I started to move closer.

Another vampire with black pixie-like hair moved past me and over to the two as Jane, Felix, and Demetri got to Edward and the human who were hugging. The other female vampire moved by the two. I stepped up as Jane was speaking rather rudely to them. She looked at me with anger and hatred in her eyes.

I took a breath, "Jane why do you have to be so rude all the time? Why don't you three lead the way and I will walk with these guys."

Jane turned with a jerk, "Felix you take the back." He nodded and then her and Demitri started down the alley.

I rolled my eyes and then smiled at the three, "Come on I'll keep you guys safe…at least as safe as I can…"

They didn't talk to me as we walked so when we entered the room I went, dropping the heavy hood, and stood next to Marcus. He smiled at me and then looked at the three in the room. Then he sighed and looked at me, "Hey why don't you go see what is taking Heidi so long with our meal?"

I frowned confused, "O-okay…" I walked out again, putting the hood back on in its place. I walked down the hall, up the stairs and back out into the city. I inhaled and felt the burn in my throat from all the human scents around. I looked around and then walked to where all the people were. Then I spotted a cloak and a bunch of humans behind it. That would be Heidi. I turned and ran back down; if I had stayed any longer I would have just started killing people.

I made it in time to hear Aro say, "I'll let you all live if you change her into a vampire. We will come and check."

I stepped away from the door as they walked out. Edward looked at me and smiled and as we were out of sight of the door he said quickly, "If you want you can come with us, and get away from this life."

I looked at him my eyes wide, "Really?" I looked toward the door thinking of Marcus.

"You can go talk to Marcus about it. We have to wait until it gets dark anyway. Just don't take too long," Edward smiled. And then to my confused face he pointed to his head, "I'm a mind reader and I don't need to touch you to know what you are thinking. Now go I don't want her near this room when you guys feed."

I nodded and went into the room. Marcus looked at me and I walked over to him. I said in a low fast whisper that only he could hear, "Edward just offered me the chance to go with him. I know you said to wait until you tell me to go, but I just want to let you know."

Marcus smiled, "My dear child, I sort of gave him the idea. I'm sure he told you he was a mind reader, well anyway I sent a thought his way that I wanted you out of this life. But you have to talk to Aro. Make it sound like this is not the life for you and think of all the times where you weren't happy here. That should be enough for him if he wants to read your mind."

"Do I have to do that now?" I asked nervously. I shifted slightly as I waited though I knew the answer.

He nodded, "Yes if you want to catch them before they leave. Just don't rush your words. Aro should let you go, because he can always hope you will come back. Oh and I do wish you will come back and visit me, you are my only friend here."

"I will Marcus, promise," I hugged him quickly and then walked over to stand in front of Aro. I was sure I was shaking. "Aro?"

He looked at her as sounds of the humans came from the hall, "Yes?"

I closed my eyes gathering my thoughts before the humans came in. "I want out of the Volturi. I want to explore the world and my options. If I'm not happy I will come back that is if one, you let me go and two, if you'll take me back."

Aro looked at me shocked, "Oh…um…I guess. But do come back if you find the world is not to your pleasing."

I nod and run to the area where I kept my few belongings. I sifted through my stuff and decided all I really wanted were my guitars, my electric and acoustic. Then I hugged Marcus once more and ran out the door as the humans entered. I held my breath as I ran through them. I found Edward and the two girls right where he said they would be.

When he saw me he smiled and motioned at the pixie-haired vampire, "This is my sister, Alice. And this," looks at the human girl, "is Bella."

I nodded a hello trying not to breath. This human was important to them and I didn't want to hurt her. I looked at my feet nervous and uneasy. I knew we weren't just going to swim across because of Bella, would that mean we would be surrounded by humans on a plane? I saw Edward give a slight nod and I was starting to regret my decision, maybe if I hurried there would be humans still in the room and I could get a couple before arguments broke out about who got the last body.

I felt a hand rest gently on my shoulder and looked to see Alice standing there with a soft smile, "Don't worry you won't hurt anyone. I have the power to see the future, though it can change if you change you course of action. Now how about you tell us your name?"

I bit my lip, could she really see the future? She said it could change if I change my course of action. Well I was planning on not talking and not breathing until we got away from the humans so would talking change it? I decided to chance it, "My name is Skylar. Skylar Moon Tanner."

Bella smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Skylar." I nodded at her and for a moment couldn't help but look at her throat and then I turned away, ashamed.

Edward stood picking Bella up, "Well it's time we should head out." He looked at me, "We will go hunting right before we get on the plane and you will get your first taste of our diet." He started out and Alice and I followed behind. Once we were out of city limits Edward pulled off to the side of the road and had Bella stay in the car. Then we walked into the woods. When we were far enough that Bella's scent was very faint we stopped. I sighed wondering how bad I would do.

Edward looked at me, "Okay this isn't hard it's just like hunting humans…"

"Edward you do remember that I became a vampire in the Volturi I never had to "hunt" unless you count rounding up the humans, though I never even did that," I sighed with my hands on my hips.

Alice looked at Edward, "Why don't you go hunt I will teach her." He nodded and took off. She turned to me, "Ok first thing first, inhale, smell the woods. Then try and pinpoint a smell that doesn't smell like a plant or tree or may listen carefully for a heartbeat, though that will be harder to find then a human's. Just concentrate."

I closed my eyes and inhaled. I analyzed it and then inhaled again and smelled blood just west of where I stood. When I got close enough of I saw a herd of deer. I saw a large buck and took off for it. When I tackled it, it tried to fight but I bit its neck and drained it quickly then I let it drop. I drained like five other deer and then I went back to the car making sure there was no blood on the corners of my mouth. Then we drove toward the airport. Time would only tell if I would kill anyone or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to follow the storyline as close as I can but I don't want to sit here with the book in front of me. :/ So anyway please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I just own the- *Edward standing in front of me with his arms crossed and a frown on his face tapping his foot* Okay, okay I don't own Twilight. Just wanted to see if you were paying attention.**

Well I made it through the plane ride with only a minimal burn in my throat. Now that we landed and all the humans were moving, it was a different story. I stayed close to Edward and Alice as we got off the plane. Edward kept Bella in front of him. We made slow progression to the main area in the airport where Edward lead us to an area with couches. On the couches were five other vampires with the same gold eyes that Edward and Alice shared. I hung back a couple feet.

The group hugged each one in turn and then I saw Edward whisper to a tall blond haired man who looked at me with friendly eyes. After half a minute the blond haired vampire walked over to me, "Hello, my name is Carlisle I am the head of this family. I understand you came from the Volturi?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes sir. My name is Skylar. I'm sorry if this causes you any trouble." I looked away from him; adult men, when I didn't know them, scared me. I guess it was from my past.

He put a hand on my shoulder and I slightly jumped, "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you. But as for causing me trouble, you aren't. Me and my wife love taking in kids to our family." He put a hand under my chin and gently guided my head up to look at him. "There is nothing to fear in our family."

I nodded slowly. I looked around people were still close enough that my throat burned. "Um…can we leave? I'm getting thirsty and I don't want to accidently give away our secret."

Carlisle nodded then he looked to the rest, "Anyone who rides with Skylar, introduce yourself. Now come on."

We walk out and to a black Mercedes and a Volvo. Edward and Bella got in the Volvo with Alice and a blonde hair boy that followed closely behind her. I decided that with how thirsty I was riding with Bella was not a good idea though I would have felt safer with Edward and Alice since I had known them longer. That left me riding with Carlisle, a brunette woman, a blonde haired girl, and a large dark hark haired boy, he made me nervous.

Once in the car the brunette turned around from the passenger, "Hello I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife."

"I'm Emmett the boy said looking around the blonde haired girl who made no notion of talking. "And this is my girlfriend Rosalie," Emmett said introduce her for her.

"Nice to meet all of you," I said softly. I looked out the window as Carlisle drove away. I prayed silently that this would work out.

It was a quiet drive, no one really talked and I was feeling uneasy. It took about two hours to get from Seattle to Forks, Washington. When we got into town we went to the opposite side and pulled into a drive that to a human would be hard to find. Carlisle pulled in beside Edward in the garage and I saw a Jeep and a BMW convertible. I raised my eyebrow, how many cars did they need?

We got out and they led me into the house which was huge. I stared at everything we passed, the house itself was old I'd guess a hundred years or older, but the furniture and appliances were modern.

Alice came over with the only member I haven't met yet. He stood back a bit and Alice giggled, "Jasper she's a vampire there is nothing to fear, and she won't hurt you." When he didn't move she rolled her eyes. "This is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. Alice, can you take me hunting please?" I asked, then looked down not sure if I should have asked.

"I'd love to. I don't need to but I know how it was when I started hunting animals. Are you coming Jaz?" Alice asked, I could tell they were a couple. Strangely enough their totally different personalities mashed together well, one of those opposites attract I guess.

He shrugged, "I'm gonna sit this one out I think…"

Alice looked at him concerned, "You sure you didn't join the last hunting party and you know I know that and you can't lie. And we do have school you know, we don't need you on the verge of killing a human. That would be counterproductive and you are getting so much better."

He sighed, "Alright, I'll come but only for you Alice." He reached out his hand for hers.

She took it with a smile, "I'm glad." She stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek.

I looked away now I felt like I was butting in on their private time, but I had to go hunting I was thirsty. I was never what anyone would call verbose; I hardly spoke to begin with so I just waited quietly. I was beginning to think maybe I should have gone by myself but I didn't know where the good hunting grounds were.

Alice then seemed to remember I was there and looked at me with a slightly embarrassed smile, "Sorry about that…come on let's go."

I bit my lip, "If you two just want to go I'll find someone else to take me, I understand."

"We don't mind. Normally someone will interrupt us. Come on let's go," Alice darted through the back door without another word and Jasper followed.

I followed them and we ran through the backyard and jumped over the river or creek behind their house landing among the trees of the woods. We kept running for a good mile or two and then we stopped. I inhaled and smelled deer, and another scent. It was more appealing than the deer but it wasn't human. I took off in that direction. I ran for about a quarter of a mile before I could see what it was. It was large and black. I took a step back temporarily forgetting I was a vampires, I guess the whole bears are deadly was still instinctual. Once I came to my senses I got ready and ran at it. It fought back but in the end I won. I ripped out some of the fur so I could get to the skin without getting a mouth full of fur. I drained the bear dry and actually felt full. I went back to where I left Alice and Jasper and waited.

About five minutes later Alice and Jasper joined me. Then we ran back to the house, Alice then lead me to my room which ended up being next to Emmett's and Rosalie's. _Great_, I thought, _I'm next to Miss-Better-Than-Everyone-Else._ I didn't argue though and went to set my guitars up and then I grabbed my acoustic and sat cross-legged on my bed with it laying across my lap. I thought about what song I wanted to play. I started to strum and the song **More Than a Band**, from a movie called Lemonade Mouth, came to my mind so I started with that. I even began to sing.

_**I can't pretend  
To know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real**_

_**Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all**_

_**I'm not gonna let you fall**_

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I looked at the door in time to see Alice peek her head in. She smiled at me and stepped all the way in. Soon the whole family was in my room, well except Rosalie. I debated on stopping, but looked at the group and they smiled encouragingly so I continued.

_**You used to brave the world  
All on your own  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone**_

_**Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall**_

_**Not gonna let you fall**_

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

_**I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need**_

Alice stepped forward and joined in. She smiled as she sang and she walked over to me holding out her hand and put it on my shoulder.

_**Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too **_

_**Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band**_

Then an amazing thing happened everyone joined in and walked over. They held each other's hands and Emmett put his free hand on my other shoulder.

_**Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too**_

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

As I finished they clapped and smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew this could be the place I belonged and I loved that thought.


End file.
